The project documented the frequency of primary intracranial neoplasms in the pediatric populations of Rochester, Minnesota, and the State of Connecticut. In addition, using the records-linkage system available for residents of Rochester, Minnesota, we investigated the magnitude and risk factors for cerebrovascular disease in infants and children. Temporal trends in the incidence rate of cerebral palsy as well as distribution of clinical subtypes and survival by clinical subtype were determined for the population of Rochester, Minnesota, for the years 1950-1976.